Disney Heroes Episode: Dr Doom's plan for World Domination
Disney Heroes Episode: Dr Doom's plan for World Domination Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode Dr. Doom collects the other Chaos Emeralds in Tokyo and captures Elastigirl, now our Heroes must rescue Violet's mother before Doom triggers a Tsunami that will flood Japan's Capital The Episode Act 1 At the Death Star, Dr. Doom shows Broly his weapon project the Mechanic Prehistoric Piranha and it can only work by collecting 7 Chaos Emeralds but he only found 2, so Venom decides to send him into Tokyo but he also tell him 'Capture Elastigirl and tell her the location of the 4 Emeralds', then Dr. Doom left for the mission. In the Avengers Tower at Manhattan, Ann, Kim & Joss wins a 2nd Basketball game against the Incredible Hulk & the U.S Navy. After Lunch, Nick Fury announce that Dr. Doom is planning to operate the Mechanic Prehistoric Piranha with the 7 Chaos Emeralds but he only has 2 and plans to collect the 4 emeralds somewhere in Tokyo. Then the Team saw the news that Dr. Doom is heading for Greater Tokyo area. Ann decides to head there and get the Emeralds before Doom gets to it. But before they begin the mission, 4 Mechanic Storm Troopers knock Elastigirl out cold and took her into the Imperial Shuttle then they took off for Tokyo. Ann has enough so she, Kim & Joss brings Invisible Woman & Violet for Phase 2. Act 2 On the Imperial Shuttle, Elastigirl awakens and sees Dr Doom appear. He asks that if she wants to be spared, she must tell him the location of the 4 Chaos Emeralds in Tokyo. So Elastigirl agrees and tells Doom that the 4 emeralds are in a small chest on top of the Tokyo Tower but it's being guarded by 3 Japanese Officers. He sets course for Tokyo and the Imperial Shuttle flies at fast speed while the Heroes in the Aircraft followed it towards their destination, but Melody snuck in before it took off. When they got to Tokyo, Dr. Doom reached the Tokyo Tower by taking out 2 security guards and brings Elastigirl with her into the elevator. They find the small chest with the 4 Emeralds in it and head for the Tokyo Skytree to plan on flooding Greater Tokyo. As Ann & her Team reached the entrance, they meet Frank Castle aka 'The Punisher'. Kim tells him that they need to save Elastigirl or else she'll meet her end, he agrees and they head for the Tokyo Skytree. Act 3 Venom presents Elastigirl the 'Tsunami creator' and he plans to flood the city if Ann does not turn both her Daughters to the Dark Side. But then Melody appeared by throwing a Detonator at the machine and it blows up, Venom tells the 10 Storm Troopers to attack her with Stun Weapons but then the Punisher and the Heroes took them out as the villain escapes by the Imperial Shuttle, Ann thanks Melody for joining them with backup and she says 'No problem, it'll be our secret' The next Morning, Kim, Ann & Joss wins 2 more Basketball Games with help from Kairi, Aqua, Namine & Xion against the U.S Air Force & the U.S Marines with Black Widow & Hawkeye. They also earned them Tony Stark's respect, plus Ann wins the All-Star Slam Dunk Contest. Later back at HQ, Ariel talks to Melody that being a teen is hard and helping others is important but Family is the happiest thing everyone plus she'll make a great swim teacher, then Ann asks those 2 to come outside for a lesson of Geometry. Ann explains on how to earn Geometry by super-size the triangle. Melody knows all 3 triangles by paint then all 3 of them went for a swim as Kim, Elastigirl, Violet & Joss join in with Veronica Benning and the episode ends with Kim, Ann & Joss winning the All-Star Basketball match against Team USA Quotes Kim Possible: 'We have to rescue Elastigirl because if we fail, then you'll have no idea what it'll feel like to lose a Family Member' The Punisher: 'I'll see what I can do by saving her while you try to destroy the machine Venom is about to use, just be careful. If he finds out about this, he'll attack first and ask questions later' Venom: 'In about 5 minutes, Tokyo will become a flooded city and the Avengers won't stop me' Ann Possible: 'Not quite, Venom. We have a new member of our Team and it's gonna freak you out' Venom: 'Battle Droids, take them out!' (10 Battle Droids move in) (But then the Punisher uses his machine gun to take out the droids) The Punisher: 'Just remember...protect your good Spirits and face the bad ghosts in order to succeed' Nick Fury: 'We have an assignment for you, I got the location of the 4 Chaos Emeralds and it's inside of a small box. It's located at Tokyo, Japan' Ann Possible: 'Well, Kimmy...are you ready to go-go into Tokyo?' Kim Possible: 'I'm prepared' Tony Stark: 'Just remember, you won't be alone. There's a Marvel Hero waiting for you when you get there, he might need our help...and you have a Maid, this is Veronica Benning' Elastigirl: 'What is going on here, and why did you knock me out cold?' Venom: 'I might need your help by giving me the location of the 4 Chaos Emeralds' Melody: 'Sorry to tell you this, but your plan got backfired like a giant tidal wave crashing into the pier (Then she throws a Remote Detonator) You might wanna take cover' (First lines of the episode) (At morning, the moms and daughters is having breakfast) Ann Possible: 'That's your 3rd piece of Bacon?' Nick Fury: 'It's good Coffee' Trudy Proud: 'Have a mini powder doughnut' Lilo: 'I want some Fruit Loops' Kairi: 'Actually we're having Honey-nut Cheerios' (She pour it into a few mini bowls) Elastigirl: 'So what are you're up to on the first day of Spring Break?' Melody: 'I don't know what we're doing today with the other girls, but I'm going to spend time with Kim Possible and her cousin Joss' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'But what about getting a morning job?' Peter Parker: 'Does she have to?' Ariel: 'Melody doesn't have to, it's Spring Break' Ann Possible: 'It might be best if Kimmy & Joss go through missions together' Tony Stark: 'So...is anything happening since Dr. Doom attacked London?' Ann Possible: 'Not really' Xion: 'At least things are well' Elastigirl: (She talks to Chi Chi) Melody is only 12, we agreed to get her a Morning Job' Chi Chi: 'But how about if Goku takes the day off and spend some time with her' Nick Fury: 'Not an option, we're in the middle of a Mission on stopping Dr. Doom. I got 10 Agents working on his location plus a few Navy Pilots. I mean, what is about this place? Everyone is a Fan of Iron Man' Elastigirl: 'He's not only a superhero, he's working as a Billionaire of protecting Earth' Ann Possible: 'Melody, it's almost 8 Am. Time for the Mother-Daughter Swimming activity' Melody: 'I'm going' Ariel: 'We don't want to be late' Nick Fury: 'Hold it. Just wait a minute (He tells Melody something) I don't want you to get into mischef if something goes wrong, we have a lot of trouble today' Melody: 'I'll see you later' Nick Fury: 'I mean, be careful' Melody (She walks with Ariel) 'I'll be careful' (After the mission in Tokyo, Melody is getting ready for bed) Nick Fury: 'Melody, I got great news. I have a morning job for you tomorrow' Ariel: 'But she has plans' Peter Parker: 'Actully, Nick has talked to Susan Long this afternoon and she got you & your mother a morning job as swimming Teachers that's gonna last until Dr Doom is defeated' Ann Possible: 'But that's all weekday' Nick Fury: I know she has to work for 5 days, but she wanted a morning job and got one. Now I want you up at 7 Am tomorrow morning, and I mean it' Melody: (She snuck into a large aircraft) I'm gonna find out what Dr Doom is up to' Iron Man: 'If I were you, I suggest you avoid getting into trouble' The Punisher: 'Trouble is the only word you're going to be in, if you don't let me complete my assignment' Iron Man: 'But until Dr Doom collects all 7 Chaos Emeralds, stay out of the way' (But then Venom throws an object at Iron Man and as he shoots lighting, the suit powers up at 400% Max) Iron Man: 'That was good' (He fires an energy blast and scores a direct hit) Announcer: 'Welcome to the NBA All-Star Slam Dunk Contest (5 minutes later) Look at Kim, Ann & Joss doing the flying spinning slam, (Kim, Ann & Joss did the spinning slam dunk and wins a Trophy) they win the grand prize' Melody: 'I'll tell you about my problem. Nick Fury got me the Spring Break Job for the weekday as a Swimming partner with you as the Teacher, Dr. Doom got away and to top it off, I have a Geometry Test tomorrow and I hate Geometry' (She hands Ann a Geometry Book) Ann Possible: (She checks on it) 'I got an idea, give me 5 minutes and meet me & both my Daughters at the Indoor Pool with Veronica' Veronica Benning: 'Now the key of Geometry is by super-size with paint. We have Iron Man in the open with Dr. Doom above and Spider-Man bellow' Melody: 'He's doing Offense at Dr. Doom so we're giving Iron Man to Isolate...this is a Isosis Triangle' Kim Possible: 'This triangle has Goku, Broly and Vegeta in 3 sides, could you tell me what this is?' Melody: 'It's a perfect equal trick to tag the enemy with combine skill, this is called a Equalis Triangle' Ann Possible: 'The last one is me, Kimmy and you. This defense trick is at a angle so this is called the Acute Triangle' Veronica Benning: 'So...what's the idea?' Melody: 'Kim is going to cover her mother at defense while I'll be in the open' (She use her paintbrush to make a line) Ariel: 'Uh, Melody? I don't think you should add paint on the window' Melody: And then...at the last second... (Then she makes a dot on the window) 2 Points for me, and the others, zip' Veronica Benning: 'So you think orange is a good color on your suntan skin, how about this (She toss a paint can full of orange paint at Kim) Gotcha' Ariel: 'Here's a bucket of orange juice for you both' (She toss a bucket-full of orange paint at Melody and Kim) Melody: (Laughing) 'Mom!' Veronica Benning: 'Wait, wait (But she gets orange paint on her chest by Ann) oh-no' (giggles) Ann Possible: (She gets tossed by another bucket of orange paint by Veronica) 'Watch it' (Joss came to the Outdoor Pool Rec with Elastigirl, Violet & Dash) Elastigirl: 'So, why did you have paint on your shirts? I'm about to do my 1/2 Hour Swimming Workout with Violet and Dash' Kim Possible: 'We're teaching Melody about Geometry' Joss Possible: 'Can I learn?' (Veronica smiled) (A song 'Playing the Game' plays as Kim, Ann, Joss, Ariel, Melody, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet & Veronica went into the swimming pool) Joss Possible: (Giggles) 'That tickles!' (Elastigirl smiled as Ann dunk Dash in the water) Veronica Benning: 'I'm gonna getcha' (She splash water at Kim) (Then they jumped into the water) Melody: 'Marco!' Kim Possible: 'Polo!' Violet: 'Wahoo!' Ann Possible: 'Yeah!' Veronica Benning: 'Cannonball!' (Team USA Basketball Captain): 'When the Avengers come to battle us, you better watch out' News Announcer: 'That was the final word on Team USA's Captain as they take on Team Avengers in the All-Star Basketball Game and they're 1 win away from going to the NBA Championship' (Song: 'Getcha head in the game' played by Baha Men) (Ann throws the Basketball and Melody scores it with the final score Avengers: 114, Team USA: 48) (Last lines of the Episode) (After winning the All-Star Basketball Game) She-Hulk: 'This is amazing, just 1 more mission to complete and we'll defeat Dr. Doom on the day of the NBA Championship, plus the best part...Bonuses and Contracts, the new employers will get jobs this Summer...you 3 with Spider-Man and Tony Stark together' Gallery Veronica Benning relaxing in the jacuzzi.jpg|Veronica Benning Melody swimming activity.jpg|Melody swims in the pool Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork